1. Flotte (WVtgKdo)
WVtgKdo's 1. Flotte (1st Fleet, 1Fl.) is one of the major fleets of WVtgKdo. Led by Admiral Erich Schaumburger from the battleship ORS Zeruel, it's headquarters and homeport at Selene. History Rise Raised on March 15th, 1950 as part of the Weltraumkommando and as 1. Raumschiffsektion, the 1. Flotte is the oldest of the major fleets of the Order. First her equipment were four fast attack craft and a frigate (by today's standarts practice-targets), but that was slowly increased over time. In 1957, the first military ship with FTL-capacity was put into service, the Elija (she is preserved as a museum-ship on Selene). Contact Conflict In the Contact Conflict with Kyrenaia from 6th of June 1965 to 22nd of August 1966, the 1. Flotte (renamed in 1964) was split up two times to raise the 2. Flotte and the 3. Flotte. She participated in four major battles, the Battle of Sedes Nova, the Battle of Serenitas, the Battle of Gradus and the Battle of Sedes, where she lost several ships. The years after the conflict were spent with rebuilding and reequipping the fleet, a slow and costly process. It was a group of ships from the 1. Flotte, which escorted the diplomatic cruiser Vergebung to Wadd in 1969. Establishment After the Contact Conflict, the Order began the long and tedious work of establishing itself as a regional power and with that, the 1. Flotte made a teenage growth-spurt. Old ships were decomissioned, new ships built, new tactics and lections learned. Several short conflicts and skirmishes involved the 1. Flotte, but all were resolved quickly. After the Große Öffnung The 1. Flotte was established as an integral part of the Weltraumverteidigungskommando. With the reforms of early 2010, she was reformed and newly established with her five Flottendivisionen and their sub-units. Mission The 1. Flotte is responsible for the defense of the Helios-System, Sedes Nova and Accipiter, as well as for undertaking offensive operations in case of an armed conflict. Other then that, she is mostly used for representational duties both at home and abroad. Organization 1. Flotte - Staff * Flaggstaffel: ** ORS Zeruel (Zeruel-class battleship, flagship) ** ORS Goldmark (Goldmark-class carrier) ** ORS Helgenland (Goldmark-class carrier) ** ORS Halbschwert (Rapier-class Light Cruiser) ** ORS Schwertlilie (Rapier-class Light Cruiser) ** ORS Anderthalbhänder (Rapier-class Light Cruiser) ** ORS Entermesser (Rapier-class Light Cruiser) ** ORS Winterstern (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) ** ORS Wintersonne (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) * 11. Flottendivision ** 111. Flottille: *** ORS Erzengel (Erzengel-class Fleet carrier, flagship) *** ORS Katzbalger (Rapier-class light cruiser) *** ORS Nordmarkdegen (Rapier-class Light Cruiser) *** ORS Bogenheim (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Schafsfeld (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Weilerheim (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) ** 112. Flottille: *** ORS Kristallinsel (Kristallinsel-class light carrier) *** ORS Schneegepard (Weißmöwe-class torpedocruiser) *** ORS Falko (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS Eberhard (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS Engelbert (Franz-class destroyer) ** 113. Flottille: *** ORS Weißmöwe (Weißmöwe-class Torpedocruiser) *** ORS Steinlöwe (Weißmöwe-class Torpedocruiser) *** ORS Weißfuchs (Weißmöwe-class Torpedocruiser) *** ORS Rabenfluss (Weißbuch-class light carrier) *** ORS Nonnenfluss (Weißbucht-class light carrier) *** ORS Friedrich (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS Frank (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS Ferdinand (Franz-class destroyer) ** 114. Flottentrain: *** ORS Weittreidel (Weißbucht-class light carrier) *** ORS Eisenfurt (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Flockenregen (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Schneeregen (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) * 12. Flottendivision ** 121. Flottille: *** ORS Silbermöwe (Weißmöwe-class torpedocruiser, flagship) *** ORS Abraham (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS Andreas (Franz-class destroyer) ** 122. Flottille: SSB-2 to SSB-14 (SSB-1-class FACs) ** 123. Flottille: SSB-15 to SSB-27 (SSB-1-class FACs) ** 124. Flottentrain: *** ORS Nebelbank (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Herbstregen (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) * 13. Flottendivision ** 131. Flottille: *** ORS Holzfluss (Weißbucht-class light carrier, flagship) *** ORS Westfluss (Weißbucht-class light carrier) *** ORS Durendal (Rapier-class light cruiser) *** ORS Mimung (Rapier-class light cruiser) *** ORS Blutklinge (Rapier-class light cruiser) *** ORS Sehnenschneider (Rapier-class light cruiser) ** 132. Flottille: SSB-28 to SSB-40 (SSB-1-class FACs) ** 133. Flottille: SSB-41 to SSB-47 (SSB-1-class FACs), SSB-48 to SSB-54 (SSB-48-class FACs) ** 134. Flottentrain: *** ORS Frische Brise (Sommersonnenschein-class Supply Ship) *** ORS Windstille (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) * 14. Flottendivision ** 141. Flottille: *** ORS Arael (Zeruel-class battleship, flagship) *** ORS Ramiel (Zeruel-class battleship) *** ORS Gerald (Georg-class destroyer) *** ORS Gerwin (Georg-class destroyer) *** ORS Gottfried (Georg-class destroyer) *** ORS Günther (Georg-class destroyer) ** 142. Flottille: *** ORS Schroffkante (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Fliegersdorf (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Reichhall (Eisenfurt-class destroyer) *** ORS Balthasar (Franz-class destroyer) *** ORS David (Georg-class destroyer) ** 143. Flottille: *** ORS Schutzengel (Erzengel-class fleet carrier) *** ORS Traugott (Traugott-class frigate) *** ORS Harald (Traugott-class frigate) *** ORS Helmuth (Traugott-class frigate) ** 144. Flottentrain: *** ORS Komturenwetter (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Petrusregen (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Klare Sicht (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) * 15. Flottendivision ** 151. Flottille: *** ORS Tannenberge (Goldmark-class carrier, flagship) *** ORS Sax (Rapier-class light cruiser) *** ORS Rabenschnabel (Rapier-class light cruiser) ** 152. Flottille: *** ORS Schliefer (Weißmöwe-class torpedocruiser) *** ORS Seewolf (Weißmöwe-class torpedocruiser) *** ORS Gabriel (Georg-class destroyer) *** ORS Immanuel (Georg-class destroyer) *** ORS Jakob (Franz-class destroyer) ** 153. Flottille: *** ORS Seichtwasser (Weißbucht-class light carrier) *** ORS Weißbucht (Weißbucht-class light carrier) *** ORS Bodkin (Bolzen-class Light cruiser) *** ORS Erich (Georg-class Destroyer) *** ORS Gerhard (Georg-class Destroyer) *** ORS Wilhelm (Franz-class Destroyer) ** 154. Flottentrain: *** ORS Flugwetter (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Sommersonnenschein (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) *** ORS Gewitter (Sommersonnenschein-class supply ship) Docks and homeports Staff: ORS Zeruel Flaggstaffel: Selene 11. Flottendivision: Arbores Orbital Platform 12. Flottendivision: Utilis Spacedocks 13. Flottendivision: Vasa Dockyard 14. Flottendivision: Selene 15. Flottendivision: Noctifer Deep Space Station Category:Unit (WVtgKdo) Category:Under Construction